


BRUC-E

by dramatiquemason



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WALL-E AU, Yes you read that right, and also he built wall-e, and thor is eve, bruce is wall-e, but he finds bruce and romance happens, hes sent to earth to find loki, it makes sense once you read it i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatiquemason/pseuds/dramatiquemason
Summary: Bruce is the last human on Earth. Thanks to his dark green passenger, he can't die, contrary to what his greying temples may suggest. For the last few hundred years, Bruce has been doing his best to take care of the planet, his only company a strange green snake and a small creature he calls Mini Hulk, the result of an attempt to reverse a long-ago gamma radiation accident. Bruce has lost the ability to speak, though he practices sign language out of a book he found in the early years of his solitude. After 700 years like this, Bruce has gotten used to a certain way of living.Then Thor shows up.(AKA, the WALL-E Thorbruce AU my good friend Dani came up with)





	BRUC-E

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is just WALL-E, Thorbruce edition. It actually works with canon, since because of the Hulk, Bruce Banner is actually immortal. This fic is the result of a lot of chatting and general brainstorming in the Thunderscience Central discord, and since I can't draw worth a lick, this is my contribution.
> 
> Also, the chapter titles are from the song Put on Your Sunday Clothes, which is the song WALL-E listens to in the movie. It's from the musical Hello, Dolly!
> 
> My friend Dani came up with the original idea. You can find her here: https://drawsndrabbles.tumblr.com/

Bruce wakes to small green hands nudging the side of his face. He lifts his hand sleepily and shoves his personal wake-up alarm off the bed. Hearing a thud and an indignant squeak, he smiles. Sitting up, he looks down at where Mini-Hulk lies by his bedside and shrugs apologetically.

Sighing, Bruce hefts himself out of his bed, sliding his feet into a pair of moth-eaten slippers and padding into the kitchen. Yawning, he opens cabinets, pulling out the ingredients to make a tofu quiche. He frowns as he realizes how few mushrooms there are, making a mental note to himself to harvest some more after breakfast.

An hour later, a now well-fed Bruce walks back into his bedroom, and crouches down, reaching a hand under his bed. He grins as he pulls out a well-worn plastic cooler, then stands up. He picks up a rusty dinner bell from his nightstand and rings it, waiting patiently. Smiling at the small robot that rolls itself up to his knees, he gratefully accepts the pile of clothes offered to him.

‘Thank you, WALL-E,’ Bruce signs, after dressing in his usual shirt and overalls. Grabbing his goggles, he quickly slips them onto the top of his head. Back when there were people on the planet, his friend Tony would pick out his clothes for him. “You’ve got a reputation to maintain, Brucie,” he’d say with a smirk. Now that Tony was gone, there was no one to tease him for wearing the same 7 identical pairs of brown overalls and mustard yellow tee shirt every day of the week. He was a creature of comfort, sue him.

Feeling a tug on his pant leg, Bruce looks down to see Mini-Hulk attempting to climb up his leg. He smiles and scoops up the green menace in his hands, depositing him safely in one of the many pockets of his overalls. Attaching the cooler to a small handle on the back of WALL-E, he heads outside.

And is immediately accosted by a hissing snake.

Bruce smiles and crouches, holding his arm out to the snake and waiting patiently as the snake slowly winds its way up his arm. Once the snake is fully situated, he stands up and continues on his way, walking into his garden to check on his plants. After watering, harvesting, and weeding as needed, he heads back inside to begin his real work.

Bruce is a scientist, first and foremost. Not even the end of the world could change that. Back when he wasn’t the only human, he used to be very proud of his 7 PHds. He still is, of course, but now there’s no one to be proud in front of. Nevertheless, Bruce still spends the majority of his days in his lab, working on new scientific discoveries. He could spend hours in his lab, and often does. His daily routine rarely changes, and he likes it that way. Hours pass by with Bruce doing his same routine, getting up only to take notes or change an equation. Around lunchtime, the snake wrapped around his arm starts nudging at him. He huffs, glaring at the snake, whose only response is what seems to be a look of disdain. Bruce rolls his eyes and attempts to go back to his work, only for an angry grunt to emanate from his pocket. Once more, hee attempts to ignore his companions, but gives up when WALL-E begins whistling and beeping frantically. Sighing, Bruce turns off the open flame he’d been working with and begins gathering up his stuff. _Bossed around by a snake, my mini-clone, and my own invention,_ he thinks to himself as he stands up from his table. _Who would’ve expected this?_

Bruce had never had the most normal of lives, but after the nuclear warfare wiped out the planet and hee found himself still remaining, things became much more difficult. Of course, there were a few advantages, one being that he no longer felt the need to hide any of his autistic traits. There was no one around to judge him. Unfortunately, being the last human being alive was pretty much just as horrible as it sounded, and je ended quite a few nights crying himself to sleep. One of these nights, he found himself stumbling to his lab to attempt to remove the Hulk from his psyche, hoping that without the presence of an invulnerable, immortal rage monster, he could end what passed for his life.

Some sort of cosmic being must have had a cruel sense of humor, though, because when Bruce woke up with a splitting headache after his failed attempt to get rid of the Hulk, he found a miniature version of the Other Guy standing on his chest. After a momentary freakout, he swept up the tiny Hulk and performed a myriad of tests on him, eventually coming to the conclusion that his experiment had actually been somewhat successful. He’d managed to remove a certain amount of the Hulk from his brain, but not all of the Other Guy had gotten out. As a result, there were essentially two Hulks: the one in Bruce’s head and his miniature counterpart. Bruce had found out the hard way that he received any injuries Mini-Hulk did, and vice versa. Still, Mini-Hulk had been a relatively easy adjustment, especially when Bruce realized that he had much more control over the Hulk that still remained in his consciousness.

The snake had been a separate, but equally welcome development. After about three hundred years on his own, Bruce woke up one day to find a green tree python hanging from his bedpost. After screaming and running to the kitchen to find something to defend himself with, he eventually slunk back to his room nervously. The snake seemed unimpressed, and had not moved from its spot at all. Bruce then decided that the best thing to do was pretend the snake wasn’t there, and he went about his daily routine as such. After a few weeks of carefully ignoring the snake, He was shocked when he tore himself out of his work reverie one day to find said snake wrapped around his arm. When he made a move to remove the snake, the snake hissed softly, then settled itself back down. Shrugging mentally, Bruce resigned himself to another companion. After about fifty years had passed, he realized the snake was quite different from snakes he remembered, but he simply chalked it up to the nuclear radiation.

With two other creatures to take care of, Bruce found himself unable to complete certain duties he had tasked himself with, one of these being the collection of various garbage that still covered the planet. Even before the nuclear warfare that had wiped out the rest of humanity, earth was not a well-tended planet. Bruce had been one of the few dedicated to saving the earth, and perhaps foolishly, still was. After a few long nights of consideration, he had eventually drawn up a design for a trash collecting robot. Remembering Tony’s penchant for giving his inventions a personality, he had done his best to give the creature a certain amount of autonomy. He’d even named the little robot WALL-E.

Though he was thankful for the companionship, times like these were when Bruce almost missed the complete solitude. Sighing once more, he turns to WALL-E, raising his eyebrows in confusion as he notices the robot’s distressed state. Looking at the snake and Mini-Hulk, he sees similar states of agitation. Walking out of his lab worriedly, his eye is caught by a small red dot, as if from a laser. Curious, Bruce walks toward the light, only to jump in surprise when the dot begins to move. Suddenly, Mini-Hulk jumps out of his pocket and begins chasing the dot, ignoring Bruce’s attempts to get his attention. Frowning, hee chases after Mini-Hulk, WALL-E on his heels.

The chase ends in a large clearing, devoid of anything except for various scraps of sheet metal. Glaring at the green menace, Bruce quickly scoops Mini-Hulk up, depositing him in his pocket once more. As he turns to head back to the house, his jaw drops as he sees a multitude of red dots encircling them. Staring into the sky, Bruce’s eyes widen in fear as he sees what could only be a spaceship. Searching frantically for a place to hide, he notices the scrap metal. Gathering as many pieces as he can, he shelters first Mini-Hulk, then the snake, then WALL-E. He curls himself up over them as best he can, then uses the scrap metal to deflect the flames of the spaceship’s engines. As the spaceship lands, Bruce’s world becomes nothing but noise and fear, and a distant part of his mind wonders if now is when he’ll actually die.p>

 

After what feels like an eternity, but in reality was likely thirty seconds, Bruce realizes the noise of the engines has stopped. Peering out from behind the scrap metal, Bruce watches in frightened fascination as the door of the spaceship opens. A bright light emanates from the inside of the ship, and Bruce blinks as his eyes adjust. When his vision returns to normal, Bruce finds himself staring at the most beautiful creature he’s seen in 700 years.

 

     


End file.
